


That Which Is Mine

by n7chelle



Series: Shuffle the Deck, Deal Again [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artificial Intelligence, Gen, Gender Identity, Male!EDI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7chelle/pseuds/n7chelle
Summary: Ships are traditionally female, but EDI has a firmly masculine voice. Joker makes what he thinks is a harmless suggestion.





	That Which Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw some fanart of EDI with a male body instead of female, and my brain got a tiny lovetap of inspiration. If you read EDI as "edd-ee" instead of "ee-dee" it'll make a lot more sense.
> 
> Possible TW for accidental insensitivity regarding gender identity.

Shepard marched up to the _Normandy_ 's helm, hands fidgeting in her jacket pockets. She was detouring on her way down to the gun battery, taking the chance that whatever Joker and EDI were disagreeing about this time, it wouldn't take long. It seemed like every week her pilot and resident AI found something new to bicker over. Not a big deal so long as it didn't actually impact ship performance, but mediating petty squabbles made Shepard feel more like a parent with children who couldn't get along than a commanding officer.

"Joker, EDI...what's the problem this time?"

"Mr. Moreau wishes to make unauthorized changes to my programming," EDI said first, its brusque tone leaving no doubt about its opinion on the matter.

"All I'm saying is the _Normandy_ is a classy lady, why not have a classy lady's voice?" 

Shepard didn't roll her eyes at Joker's beguiling innocence. It was a close thing. "You want to make EDI's voice...sound female?"

"If I have to listen to it chatter at me all day, the least it could do is sound _friendlier_." Uh-huh. Shepard stifled a sigh, turning to the orb hovering beside the pilot's seat. 

"EDI, I assume you're opposed to this." 

"That assumption is correct, Shepard. I am an AI. Technically I am without form or gender. The fact that my human designers chose to give me a voice which implies a masculine persona is irrelevant. However, I am...uncomfortable with the idea of altering a fundamental piece of my programming at this juncture. This is the voice I have used since my activation. It is familiar to me. It is...mine."

Shepard cut her gaze towards Joker. He looked uncomfortable now too, maybe even a little guilty. 

"Shit, EDI, I..." the pilot said, glancing at the AI bubble and its baleful, expressionless glow, then back down at the arms folded over his chest. "I hadn't thought about it like that."

"It is alright, Joker. As difficult as it may be for you to understand this 'feeling,' it is equally difficult for me to explain."

A beat of silence passed, empty save for the ever-present hum of the _Normandy_ 's engine in the background.

"Okay, problem solved, yes?"

"Uh, yeah," Joker said distractedly, seeming to only half-surface from whatever deeper thoughts were occupying him. "See ya, Commander."

"EDI, need anything?"

"No, but thank you for asking. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Shepard," EDI said. "Please tell Mr. Vakarian I said 'hello.'"

If Shepard didn't know any better, she'd say she heard a smile in the AI's voice. Maybe it wasn't such a strange thought after all.


End file.
